


Unfaithful

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [39]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Finding out the truth is always the most painful moment in someone's life. How do you handle it? Seriously how do you handle this sort of truth?





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> #104 (Word) Faithful

Betty slammed out of the tree house door, and quickly climbed down the wood blocks of the tree.

 

“Betty!” Jughead and Archie both screamed in union. “We can explain.”

 

Betty ran across the ground as fast as she could … she had to get far away from the tree house as fast as she could before she got sick.

 

Jughead and Archie stare wide eyed at one another. Their sweat drawn heaving chests rose, and fell as they pulled away from each others naked bodies.

 

…..

 

Betty banged her hands on the Pembroke's penthouse door.

 

“Miss. Cooper.” Smithers spoke in deep concern at the sight of the broken blonde in front of him.

 

“I _need_ Veronica.” Betty whispered.

 

“She's finishing lunch with her parents.” Smithers said. He was shocked when she rushed past him towards the dining room. He knew it was very serious in deed if the blonde didn't care that the older Lodges saw her in this fashion. He shut the door.

 

…..

 

All three Lodges looked up in shock at the sudden appearance of the blonde.

 

“Betty.” Veronica jumped to her feet and moved over to her broken best friend quickly.

 

Betty just threw herself into Veronica's arms, and broke finally.

 

Veronica simply made soothing noises as her eyes met her mother's.

 

“Come on Hiram let's leave the two girls alone.” Hermione softly spoke.

 

Hiram frowned. Not in annoyance at the sudden interruption of his family's quiet lunch. But at the sight of the broken blonde in his daughter's arms. He remained firmly in his seat.

 

“Hiram.” Hermione slightly hissed into her husband's ear.

 

“No.” Hiram said in a quiet firm voice.

 

Hermione was about to speak again …..

 

“They lied to me.” Betty whimpered out. “They said that I was important to them.”

 

Hiram's body stiffened. He needed to know how much of a riot act he needed to give Hal and Alice Cooper this time for betraying their daughter.

 

Betty finally managed to pull out of Veronica's arms. She pulled out a chair and sat down. Her body began to shake as she leaned forward.

 

Veronica quickly knelt in front of the blonde. Her hand reaching up to stroke the side of Betty's face. “What can I do?” She husked out.

 

“Just remain faithful to me.” Betty pleaded.

 

“Always.” Veronica promised never tearing her eyes off of the broken sea of blue green.

 

“Betty. We can explain.” Archie rushed into the room with Jughead right behind him.

 

Veronica felt Betty stiffened up. She slowly stood to her feet and looked both teens in the eyes. “What. Did. You. Do.” She seethed.

 

Archie couldn't meet his ex-girlfriend's eyes.

 

Jughead looked at his now ex-girlfriend's bent over blonde head.

 

“Get out. Never come near Betty ever again.” Veronica snarled.

 

“No.” Betty breathed out. “I can't lose them.”

 

Jughead heart broke at the brokenness of Betty's voice.

 

…..

 

Jughead sat up wide eyed in bed. Sweat rolling down his face and bare arms. His chest hurt from the tightness of not being able to get one breathe out. He looked down at the peaceful sleeping Betty to the right of him.

 

He frowned as he realized that Betty would behave the way she did in his nightmare. She would simply allow Archie and his betrayal against her then lose them from her life. Then to lose them from her soul. He silently chocked as he realized that he was going to be sick.

 

He managed to get out of the bed and made it in time to kneel in front of the toilet before the vile vomit left his stomach. He lost track of time of his head being in the toilet and the vileness leaving his system. He felt soothing hands on his heaving back; and he just tightened even more as his eyes slammed shut as more dry heaves left his body.

 

He weakly drew back from the toilet once he knew that nothing was left to come out of his body. He shook against the body that held him. He heard the flush of the toilet. His eyes couldn't open even if he tried. He felt fingers through his sweat damp hair.

 

“I'm here Juggie. I'm here.” Her soft voice spoke in his ear as she soothing ran her fingers through his tangled hair.

 

He wept. His hands gripped her arm that was over his chest. He moved his head to rest against her chest as his heartbreaking sobs echoed in the trailer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a male waking up from a nightmare and having a violent reaction. I knew that Jughead Jones was the perfect male character for me to try my hand at this. 
> 
> \-- Protection 101 (FFN)


End file.
